


soft and squishy

by eliotkeats



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Chubby Percy, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotkeats/pseuds/eliotkeats
Summary: “Darling, I just know what I like.”





	

“I think it’s cute,” Vex says, eying Percy critically.  He’s standing in front of the mirror in just his underclothing, the waistband of his drawers cutting into his chubby waistline.  His back is soft and pale, spotted with freckles and old scars.  

Percy glances at her, cheeks flushed.  “Really?”

“Would I lie to you?” Vex says with a laugh, batting her eyelashes.  

Percy rolls his eyes and turns back to his reflection, splaying his fingers over the pale, shiny stretch marks tiger-striped across his abdomen.  “I don’t know why I can’t keep weight off.”

Vex hops off his bed and wraps her arms around him from behind, her fingers pressing into the chub on his stomach.  Startled, he puts his hand over hers, the calluses on his palm a stark contrast to the softness of his belly.  

Vex hums in thought and then rests her chin on his shoulder.  “Don’t try to lose weight.”

“Vex—” he begins to protest, but stops with an involuntary startled squeak when she tweaks a roll of fat between her fingers.   _Cute_.

“It’s hot,” she whispers in his ear, purposefully breathy, and smiles, satisfied, when Percy shivers.

He clears his throat roughly, trying to collect himself.  “You’re strange, Vex’ahlia.”

Vex laughs, leans forward on her tiptoes, and kisses as close to his mouth as she can reach; on the soft underside of his jaw, his morning stubble prickling her lips.  “Darling, I just know what I like.”  She slides her hands down to squeeze his love handles, and Percy lets out a strangled squawk that borders on a laugh.

Vex raises an eyebrow.  Oh, this is _too_ good.  “Percy, are you _ticklish_?”

Percy freezes, seeming to realize that he’s made a fatal mistake.  Really, he should know her better at this point.  He carefully untangles himself from her arms.  “Shouldn’t we — ah...”

Vex files away _that_ information away, and smiles at him.  “Go eat breakfast?”

Percy looks at her.  “You’re a dreadful person.”

“I know it, Percy dear,” Vex says, and pokes him in the gut as she walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm elliot and i fucking hate titles
> 
> find me on tumblr @pxrcyderolo


End file.
